1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to certain novel 4,4'-bipiperidylidine derivatives and to their use as stabilizers for various organic sbstrates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many organic substrates, particularly polymers, both natural and synthetic, are subject to deterioration in their appearance and/or physical properties when exposed to light and/or heat. customary to incorporate into such substrates various compounds designed to prevent this deterioration; such compounds are known as "polymer stabilizers". A number of piperidine derivatives are known in the prior art to be useful as polymer stabilizers.